Ravenpaw: The Traitor
by DeathstarTheBiggestWarriorsFan
Summary: What if Ravenpaw, not Tigerclaw, was actually the traitor. Please review! Rated T for violence. May be a spoiler for some...


**Hey y'all… sorry I haven't been writing recently. I have been really busy, but here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. The first **_**Italics**_** are a flashback. **

_Ravenpaw peered at Sunningrocks through the brambles. He saw the river rushing as it should be…The Riverclan warriors were in place; It was time for the battle! He watched as the Riverclan warriors slid out of the rushing river. His battle patrol rushed through the growth and confronted them. Mousefur was watching them closely with her eyes narrowed beside him. He looked at the enemy cats and slighty, so slightly, nodded to Oakheart; whose eyes hardened after he spoke to Redtail. The first yowl sounded, a cat rushed at him. This cat, however, knew the plan and pretended to cuff Ravenpaw away. It was fake, of course, with sheathed claws, but his Clanmates didn't know this. Ravenpaw watched as Oakheart pounced on Redtail and whispered into his ear._

"_You will not enjoy this."_

_But suddenly Redtail pushed Oakheart, right before he could deliver a fatal bite to his neck. Oakheart flew over Redtail and crashed into a rocky outcropping. This was Ravenpaw's signal; Oakheart looked at him and yowled , "Riverclan will triumph!"_

_Ravenpaw sprang at Redtail, for his back was toward him. He landed neatly on Redtail's shoulders and bit down hard on his neck, hearing a satisfied "crunch." Ravenpaw jumped off, as the deputy's limp body hit the ground. He turned toward Oakheart and spat, "Give me something that they'll actually believe now!"_

_He barely felt it, as claws opened up his side and shoulder. He started feeling light headed and ran as fast as he could towards Thunderclan's camp. He burst through the undergrowth and looked at the startled cats. He shed a fake tear before he collapsed yowling, "Redtail… is dead!" He watched Goldenflower run up to him and say something, but it was distorted. The last thing he heard was the horrified yowls of his Clanmates… But not his true ones._

Ravenpaw woke up to something sharp prodding his fur. "Ravenpaw,… up!" The voice he hated most growled. "You don't want to embarrass me again!"

"I'll get up when I feel like it," He glanced briefly at Tigerclaw. "You don't look like _you_ are hurt." Then, he buried his head back into his paws.

"You should hunt for the Clan," came the most beautiful voice ever, Spottedleaf, as she walked in and confronted Tigerclaw. "I know how you like to impress people."

"Bu-u-u-t…," Tigerclaw stammered, showing his embarrassment. "Fine!" he replied gruffly and trudged off.

"You just have to outsmart him, Ravenpaw," Spottedleaf said, turning towards him. "He is actually proud of how well you fought in the battle; he has been bragging about your… 'skills', he calls them, all morning."

Icy claws pierced Ravenpaw's heart as she said that, for he _didn't_ fight, truly, in the battle. Perhaps Tigerclaw was just trying to show off his mentoring skills… But maybe not, Tigerclaw could be plotting to expose who he really was.

"Well," Spottedleaf said as she interrupted his reverie, "You should rest now, tomorrow you should be able to leave…" She padded off to the herb store.

Ravenpaw closed his eyes, slowly falling into the hypnotism of sleep.

"Ravenpaw, up NOW!" came a very loud growl next to him.

"Tigerclaw, I'm resting" he said as he opened his eyes. There, next to him, was a large gray tom with spiky fur. _That is not Tigerclaw…_

"Hello Ravenpaw" came the reply, "And yes… I am not Tigerclaw"

Ravenpaw started feeling scared, "Umm, then who are you?" Ravenpaw looked around, seeing other glowing eyes, in the darkness of what looked like to be a forest.

"Have you have no idea of who I am… The _rightful_ leader of Thunderclan," He bent down and looked into Ravenpaw's eyes. "I am a certain warrior's father, one whose pelt is as white as snow…?"

_The only snow-white pelt in the Clan is Whitestorm…_ "So… you are Whitestorm's father?"

"Yesssss, but do you know _who_ I am?"

"Nope" Ravenpaw realized his mistake; He should not have treated such a mad cat with a curt behavior. The cat cuffed Ravenpaw with claws unsheathed, slicing his ear.

"I am Thistleclaw, Tigerclaw's mentor, the father of Whitestorm, and _Blue_star's sister' mate. Did you know Bluestar left her three kits to die, because she was so powerhungry? She is a messed up, kittypet that does not know how to even hunt, let alone lead a Clan… Why do you think Thunderclan is dying, Bluestar messed everything up… She ruined Thunderclan!"

Ravenpaw realized that Bluestar was the one to blame, her fault that Robinwing didn't get enough food and died. "What do you want me to do?" Ravenpaw said, as rage filled his blood.

The reply came, "When you wake, there will be a kittypet joining the clan and training as an apprentice… Kill him."


End file.
